Kelly Skitten
Kelly Skitten is one of the five main playable characters in Charlie Murder. Bio Kelly Skitten, aka "Skelekitten," is the band manager, back up vocalist, tambourine player, and occasional trumpeter. As the song Charlie wrote about her goes, she’s “Pretty, Crass and Mean.” Aside from being the band manager, she is also Charlie's girlfriend. SPOILERS AHEAD! 'Bad Ending' If the player fails to collect and equip all of Smockula's parts and defeats Lord Mortimer, Kelly does not show up in the ending credits 'Good Ending' After equipping all of Smockula's parts and defeating the Angel of Chaos, Kelly can actually be seen in the credits managing the band as she introduces to them the idea of a benefit concert on a blackboard since the zombie apocalypse has finally subsided. Even later on in the credits the player can see that she and Charlie got married. END HERE Gameplay Kelly is the mesmer of the group. Her anar-chi moves usually inflict the most interesting sorts of ailments on enemies. Outside anar-chi, Kelly is very similar to Charlie, but she is also known to be the fastest of the group, and the only character who knows how to dodge roll. Moves Kelly can perform the moves: *Judo Roll: Kelly is the only character in the group that can dodge. Once aquired, simply move the left stick to the left or right while blocking. *Mosh Pit: Similar to Charlie, her team up has her and a fellow band member run around in a circle. The band member can dish out their main anar-chi repeatedly for the duration of the move. *Sprinter: Increases sprint speed by 10% every time upgraded *Escape Judo (lvl 10): press A while being grabbed to escape Anar-Chi List of Kelly's Anar-Chi Skills: Mesmer: *Siren Smash (Initial): Unleash a cone of vocal pain. *Safety Shield: Surround yourself with a shield of pins. *Evil Eye: Freeze and damage a low level enemy. *Iron Maiden: Enemies' attacks damage themselves. *Echo: Gives your next magic no cooldown. *Flash Freeze: Freeze and damage a group of enemies. *Group Echo: Give everyone a cooldown-free Anar-chi. *Mindbork: Enemies trip around, taking damage. Enchantress: *Siren Smash (Initial): Unleash a cone of vocal pain. *Gun Bag: Summon a magic bag full of guns. *Poison Cyclone: Whip weapons + gibs into a cyclone of poison! *Safety Shield: Surround yourself with a shield of pins. *Shield of Scream: Buff everyone's defense for a bit. *Mind Slaver: Enslave a baddie to fight as your minion. *Heal Aura: Recover everyone's health for a bit. *Cyclone: Whip weapons + gibs into a cyclone of pain! Siren: *Siren Smash (Initial): Unleash a cone of vocal pain. *Heal Aura: Recover everyone's health for a bit. *Draining Vocals: Leech enemy health a vocal blast. *Quicken: Boost everyone's speed for a bit. *Poison Vocals: Unleash a poisonous vocal blast. *Heal: Recover your health for a bit. *Epic Quake: Fling enemies around in a crushing quake. *Blight Blizzard: Create a damaging icy storm. White Wolf: *Siren Smash (Initial): Unleash a cone of vocal pain. *Blight Blizzard: Create a damaging icy storm. *Meteor: Summon an earth scorching meteor. *Blazing Vocals: Unleash a fiery vocal blast. *Frozen Vocals: Unleash an icy vocal blast. *Heal Aura: Recover everyone's health for a bit. *Quicken: Boost everyone's speed for a bit. *Cyclone: Whip weapons+gibs into a cyclone and attack surrounding enemies. Notes *In flashbacks, Kelly is shown to have brown hair originally. Gallery Kelly development.jpg|Kelly concept art Kelly Vector.png|Kelly Vector 020310.jpg|Kelly, as seen in an Alternate Band. Kellycar.png|Kelly's Car in production Category:Characters Category:Main